Snookums: Revamped
by mandez.the.pandez
Summary: Alex wrote a beautiful story about her first date with Jordan and posted it on Youtube  two unfortunate weeks before he broke up with her for being clingy and weird ; we have taken this tale and rewritten it as it TRULY happened, including her original.
1. The Original

"Oh! Let's go down the dark way!" Alex said turning left, and going down the longer way , under the seats in the Chinese Man Theater, Jordan following along behind her. "Sorry, I just have always liked to go this way. When I was younger, I used to pretend there were monsters here and I had to sneak around and stay out of the light." The both laughed at her younger antics and made their way into the theater. Most of the way up the stairs, Alex stopped and turned to Jordan. "Where should we sit?," she asked.  
"Any where, doesn't matter," Jordan replied, waiting for her to make a decision.  
She harrumphed and said, " Come on, make a decision some time!" After she noticed he wasn't going to move, she sat down in the two seats to the far left of the theater, only to figure out that the stair rail was going to be in the way, so they had to move up a row.

Quietly they watched the movie. She knew that he was too shy to make a move, so she'd have to do something. About half way through the movie, she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, and splayed a hand across his chest. She had never felt so comfortable in her life. Soon, she caught her self gazing at his profile, and was amazed by how the light from the move screen just amplified the glow of his skin. She felt something stirring in the bottom of her stomach. She hadn't ever felt it this strongly before. She was startled as she felt her heart start to race, and her breathing got faster.

Then, her mind summed up her emotions and YELLED You want to KISS him!  
Well, she thought, that's never happened before, but she knew, if it was yelling at her... she should do it. She looked back at him, for she had glanced away while she was figuring out her emotions. He still glowed in her vision, and the feeling stirred faster in the lower abdomen. After more time then she'd like to admit, she finally got the nerves up, and leaned up on her elbow, which had been firmly planed on the arm rest, and pressed her lips against his soft cheek. He looked over surprised, but he smiled, returning hers. She settled back down on his shoulder, but this time she moved her arm across to his opposite shoulder, curving her hand around the base of his neck.

He moved his hand up and braced it on her forearm. Again, longer then she'd like to admit, she pulled her hand down from his neck (reluctantly, because it had been SO comfortable) and held his hand. It fit so perfectly, she felt something click on the inside.  
By the time she was paying attention to the movie again the Whos and Horton were singing what sounded like a love song, and the chorus line was "I can't fight this feeling". She smiled. Perfect. She waited, trying to get enough nerves to do what she had in mind. Regretfully , the song ended all too early for her nerves to actually be built up. She set her mind and decided to go for it. She leaned across the arm rest, so her face was mere inches fro his and said "I can't fight this feeling any more either" before kissing him. 


	2. What She Meant to Write

'Oh, let's go down the dark way!' cried Xandra radiantly, disappearing in the opposite direction from everyone else in the movie theatre. Jordan stood briefly, conflicted in the shadows, caught off guard, as usual, by Xandra's antics. 'Sorry for surprising you,' she said, giggling and taking his hand to lead the way. 'I always go this way. When I was younger, I used to pretend there were monsters in the theatre, and I had to sneak around and stay out of the light!' They both burst into laughter, imagining the young and adorable Xandra, whipping about in the darkness. Jordan flushed, wishing he had known her then, before she'd had her heart cruelly ripped out by Rodry and Andrew. Now, she was a more mature woman, and Jordan was falling for her; but he would have liked to see her happy and carefree.

Halfway up the steps that led the moviegoers to their seats, Xandra, standing in front of Jordan, turned to him with a flourish, her long, naturally red hair and her breathtaking, handmade purple skirt whirling in the dim light. 'Where should we sit?' she demanded of him, a gleam in her shining emerald eyes.  
'A-anywhere,' said Jordan, nervous; 'it doesn't matter.' _It doesn't matter where we sit as long as we're together… _  
'Well, you have to make a decision sometime,' she said, and her low, dulcet voice made him blush. He couldn't choose where to sit, he couldn't think—not with her so close to him like that; she smelled wonderful, like flowers and kissing. All he could think about were her lips. The people behind him were sighing and waiting for him to decide, and he was getting flustered.  
Finally, Xandra took pity on him and chose two secluded seats, which were up in a balcony, separate from the rest of the theatre. She tore away a sign that read 'Reserved,' and, smirking playfully, balled it up and flung it over her shoulder. It landed right in a trash can.  
'These are reserved,' Jordan whispered timidly.  
'It's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission,' Xandra whispered, and Jordan felt chills go up his spine when her long, silky hair brushed his cheek.

The movie began, and Jordan forced himself to tear his eyes from Xandra's fierce beauty. He watched the projection screen halfheartedly, wishing that they could have gone elsewhere, someplace where he could sit silently and gaze into her sexy cat eyes, and fantasise about pressing his lips against hers and feeling her wonderful body in his arms. But he'd had to have an idea of where to take her, so he could ask her on this date, this favour to him, or else she'd never have agreed, and he had chosen this in a moment of panic. He cursed his own lack of creativity, and punished himself by watching the movie.  
Meanwhile, Xandra eyed him carefully. She knew how shy he was, and sensed his desperation; would he make a move? By halfway through the movie, she calculated that she would have to move this along.  
Sighing contentedly, she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder and splaying a hand across his chest. She felt him whimper nervously, and she smiled; she had never felt so comfortable in her life. In spite of her comfort, she lifted her head to gaze upon his profile, so handsome. The light from the screen bounced off his chiseled features, amplifying the warm glow of his skin.  
Xandra felt something stirring in the bottom of her stomach, and she felt sick with worry. This feeling, she had felt it before. The last time she had felt this feeling, it was standing before Andrew on that sunny summer afternoon. His brown eyes had washed over her and then he had torn out her soul. She felt the sting of cold tears. Andrew had been cold like snow…  
Jordan shifted against her, and she looked back at him; her heart began to race. What was this? It was familiar, as she remembered feeling it for Andrew, but it had been so long…

She felt a slow realisation, beginning to remember what this feeling meant. It was so close… Suddenly, her mind summed up her emotions; the voice in her mind that always knew best shouted, 'You want to kiss him, Xandra! You want to KISS him!'  
Her voice gave her advice all the time, every day, but it had never shouted at her like that before. The scream continued to reverberate about her mind, and she furrowed her brow. Jordan was still before her, so unsuspecting, and so warm and safe. 'Okay,' she thought, working up her nerves.  
'Kiss him,' the voice echoed, and she felt red warmth on her cheeks.  
When her lips brushed his cheek gingerly, he glanced at her, a smile of surprise spreading across his lips. Xandra returned his smile seductively, and she liked watching him blush in the pale light of the movie screen. She coiled her dainty, slender dancer's arms about his wide shoulders and rested against him fully. He caught a whiff of her scent again, and could not concentrate on the film before him.

Jordan worked up the nerves to hold her hand, and she gazed at it in wonder, feeling something click within her soul. 'I can't fight this feeling anymore,' sang Horton and the Whos on screen, whirling about and simulating her emotions perfectly. Jordan was only vaguely aware of the song; all he could think of was how close she was to him and how her perfect bosom was pressed against his arm. Slowly, her gorgeous visage loomed before him, and he gulped, shocked. She seemed to sparkle before him. 'I can't fight this feeling,' continued the characters on screen, behind her glorious red hair. 'I can't fight this feeling!' Jordan felt jittery, panicky; he was sweating and wondered wildly what her plan was.  
Just as the ending chord blasted through the theatre, her wonderful, warm, sugary breath wafted across his face as she said throatily, 'I can't fight this feeling anymore either.'  
They kissed, hot and passionate, and the entirety of the moviegoing populace, which had stopped paying attention to the movie for favour of the much more romantic couple in the back, applauded, summing up Jordan's emotional success perfectly.

Hours later, they lounged across the theatre seats, the processed air whispering over their wonderful bodies, the heat of their just-completed deed surrounding them. 'You always throw me for a loop, Xandra,' said Jordan reverently, as she sat up and finger-combed her shining, auburn tresses.  
'I…' he said; then, he stopped himself. Should he say it? Well, if he had learned anything from Xandra, he had learned to take leaps. 'I love you, Xandra,' he finished.  
She flipped her hair over her bare shoulder and smiled at him. 'Get in line.'


End file.
